The Bet
by TrailofRoses
Summary: Joe and Lilly make a bet. Too bad Lilly doesn't know how far this bet will go. Will love help at all?
1. Trailer

**The Bet. **

"Care to make a wager?" I asked. I already knew that he wasn't going to call Lilly. So, that meant that I had the best chance on winning.

"If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever," she looked away from me then back at me, "If he doesn't…you'll spend the night with me."

"I don't gamble." She said.

"It's just a harmless bet."

"It's a harmless bet to you."

"I promise not to hurt you." I said with a smile.

"Fine, but he is going to call." She said to me. She was so sure of it too…

**The Bet: **_Starring: _

_Lilly Waldroff: _

"_What the hell was I fucking thinking when I agreed to this."_

_Joe Bass:_

"_I-I think I'm falling in love with you"_

_Miley Van der Woodsen: _

"_This is unbelievable."_

_Nick Humphrey:_

"_That's a…hell of a different…type of couple."_

_And much more…_

_Could this one bet change Lilly and Joe's lives?_


	2. E, what's up?

**The Bet. **

_11:45 PM at Emily__ Waldorf__'s birthday party. _

_Emily's Point Of View. _

Okay, this is nothing to freak out about. He just hasn't called yet. Nothing to freak out about, sure it's 15 minutes until Midnight, but there is absolutely nothing to freak out about. Yeah…nothing to freak out about absolutely nothing. He's my best friend! And he hasn't called yet…he always calls me on my birthday, though. I'm on the roof of the building that my birthday party is on, and I'm wearing a little black dress…how much more fun can this get? Oops, too late, it's about to get even more fun.

Joe Bass is here.

"What are you doing up here?" Joe asked.

"Waiting for a call…" I responded. I wasn't ready for any of the bullshit he was going to give me.

"I wouldn't exactly expect Oliver to call. He's…busy, I suppose." He explained. Great, here comes the bullshit.

"He always calls on my birthday," I made a point "And why do you care, Bass?" I smirked. My sister, Blair, had taught me to use that with any of the Bass's. Although, there was only one Bass I used that on, and that was Joe.

"Because I'm Joe Bass." He replied casually with that smug smile on his face. I wanted to slap that smug right off his face.

I laughed, "That only works when your brother says it."

His smug smile was wiped clean off then. Just at the mention of Chuck. Just because Joe didn't get laid every night like his brother did he was considered a disgrace to Chuck.

"Care to make a wager?" Joe asked after a few minutes of a intense stare down "If Oliver does call before Midnight, I'll leave you alone forever."

"Forever, that kinda sounds hard to believe coming from you." I replied solemnly.

He rolled his eyes at this and then continued with his bet, "But if he doesn't…you have to spend the night with me."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I don't wager on things."

"Come on, Waldorf, what do you have to lose?" He said with a smug smile on his face.

_My Virginity to you._ "Nothing, nothing at all." I said in my most Blair-like voice.

"Then, do you agree?" Mr. Bass questioned.

"Fine."

"Good."

I left the roof after that, and went in search for the nearest bar downstairs.

The clock seemed to be talking to me while I was drinking my last margarita. I was going to need it if Oliver really didn't call. I wanted to be able to wake up with a killer headache in the morning and not remember a thing that happened the last night.

_1 Minute until Midnight._

I was on the phone trying to make an urgent call. Not to Oliver, but to Blair. I needed her support at the moment. I got her voice mail…again. Now it was time to go search for my best friend, Miley Van der Woodsen. Sure, she had sex with my, now, ex-boyfriend, but we had this sisterly bond between each other. Ever since we were both in designer diapers, to be exact. I finally seen her.

"M!" I called out urgently.

"E? What's up?" the brunette beauty asked.

"I made the worst mistake of my life." That was pretty much the truth, making a bet with a Bass is the worst thing any women could do.

She hugged me then. I felt comfort like I always did when I was with Miley. She told me everything was okay. Then the trouble began.

I heard a chorus of "Happy Birthday"

_Shit. _

"Happy Birthday, Waldorf." Joseph Fucking Bass's voice called out with the most enthusiasm.

May I repeat?

_Shit. _


	3. This Should Be Fun

**The Bet**

_12:20 AM on Emily __Waldorf's Birthday _

For people who lived in Manhattan the party ended pretty quickly.

It was weird everyone seemed to be in a rush to get out.

There were only a few people left…I think…

I was in a spare bedroom, lying on the bed

Crying

I wasn't sure what about.

Either it had been about:

A) To spend the night with Joseph Bass

Or

B) The fact that my best friend didn't call me on my birthday

When I heard a knob on the doorway I groaned.

"Go Away." 2 Simple words that I said

To my surprise, not, it was Joseph Bass

"I'm truly sorry, Lillian, but I brought you something…for your gift…on your birthday" he said as he opened a jewelry box for me to see.

"The teardrop hoop necklace?" I knew for a fact that I was looking at the store with these 2 days ago.

"Well, something this beautiful needs to be on someone just as beautiful." He said soothingly as he carefully put the necklace on.

My hand found its way down to the teardrop pendant. Then, I looked up at Joe, whose hand was lingering on my shoulder.

I had no idea what came over me then. It happened too quickly.

One second I loathed Joseph, and now…now I was making out with him on a bed…with him on the bottom.

This is the weirdest birthday ever.

For some reason though, his heart was beating faster. Did that usually happen with him? He must've noticed it too because he pulled away and looked at me.

"Why's your heart beating so fast?" I asked, confused, dumbstruck, and amazed.

"I-I-I don't know…it's never happened before" He replied, nervously.

I shrugged it off, kind of smiled, and continued to make out with him.

He flipped us over then, so now, I was on the bottom and he was on the top. He was lifting up his weight though.

And well…I guess you guys can figure out what happened next…

_The next morning_

I woke up. I had a large t-shirt on. Then, I remembered where I was, I looked in next to me and yep, there he was Joe Bass sleeping soundly. Then, my eyes widened.

You see, there is this website called Gossip Girl that has well…gossip. It's about my friends and I the 'Upper Manhattan classman.' Yeah, well. Gossip girl always had a way to find out who was getting laid by whom, and so on and so forth. I looked at my blackberry phone and went to my inbox.

There was a picture of Joe and I making out on the bed. I almost dropped my phone when I read the caption underneath it.

_Spotted: _

_**J**__and __**E**__ making out on a bed exactly 20 minutes after __**E's**__ birthday party, she seems to be getting older, but not necessarily wiser. _

_You know you love me, _

_Gossip girl _

I groaned and fell back into the bed and my head hit the pillow. Sending Joseph waking up like a deer caught in headlights.

"What happened?" he questioned.

I showed him my phone that still had Gossip Girl's web page up. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"Everybody knows now." I whispered. I'm not sure if I really cared about that.., or if Joe did either. I just knew that what was on Gossip Girl would be known by all of Manhattan.

"This should be fun…" he groaned.

"I have to go." I said, quietly, "Miley is going to want answers, and I'm not sure if I'm the right person to give them to her."

"Nick is going to want a explanation, too." He said, as well.

I found a pair of my old jeans that I kept here, for reason I don't even know, and slid into those, leaving Joe's t-shirt on.

I smiled to myself before leaving and said, "Thanks for cheering me up last night." I glanced back at Joe and left.

_Joe's Point of view_

Before leaving Lilly said, "Thanks for cheering me up last night." Then she glanced back at me then left.

I chuckled to myself, and then I felt my cheeks turn red.

_Was I falling in love with Emily? _

I shook it off. Then, I, finally, made my way to the Humphrey resident's. Nick was my best friend, and I'm sure his sister, Selena, told him what was on the headlines of Gossip Girl this morning.

_Emily's Point of view_

I cautiously made my way to the Van der Woodsen's condo. I made my way to Miley's room and knocked on the door twice, then went into her room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, E?!?!?" Miley screamed at me before I was even fully in the room.

"It was just a bet…it'll never happen again." I said, although. I think I wanted it to happen again.

"Nice." She said, in one breath.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

See here's the other thing; everyone thinks I lost my virginity way before Joe thing. But the truth is, I didn't. So, I lost my virginity to Joe Bass.

A horrible, funny way to lose your virginity, right?

Sadly, my phone received a text. I looked at the sender, and the person who sent the text was…

_Gossip Girl _

Not what I needed at the moment, but I decided to read it anyway.

It only said 2 words, but it kinda felt weird.

_**Happy Birthday, Emily**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_Weirdest. Birthday. Ever. _


	4. Burning In Hell

**The Bet**

_Lilly's Point of view._

I groaned as I reached over and turned off my screaming alarm clock.

It was a Monday, and I had to go to a fucking private school…for girls.

Luckily though, the boy's school was right across the street from my school.

I got out of my bed, with the silver silk sheets, and made my way over to the closet.

I pulled the 'Constance' top on over my head. I was a Manhattaner, and I had to go to a private school that had uniforms…fun, fun, fun.

I slipped on a random pair of sneakers. (Although, Blair has reminded me constantly not to where sneakers, or Converse, in public, or even at school, for that matter, sheesh, does she not wear any athletic things?) I made my way to my phone, just as soon as it started to ring, just as I was making my way through the glass front door.

**(B-Blair,** _L-Lilly)_

_Oh, hello, sister thanks for returning my phone call. _

**Spoken like a true Waldrof…so I read about you on Gossip Girl today…and I could say that I'm impressed, but I'd be lying. **

_Nice to hear from you, too, so…how much did you read on Gossip Girl? _

**All of it…I'm glad that you are following in my footsteps. **

_Anything I can do to keep the Waldrof name remembered. _

***Laughs, softly* so…what are you doing at the moment?**

_Walking to school, what about you, Miss. I'm going to school at Yale and I don't want to talk to my sibling?_

**Pretty much what you just said…except…I do want to talk to my sibling. **

_Why do you think the Bass's are so attracted to the Waldrof's? _

**Our spectacular looks that the Lord has given us? **

_Or our poor taste in character? _

**Hard to choose from, I suppose. Both seem a little too similar to me. **

_Joseph has turned into his brother…he just doesn't get laid as much. _

**Wow, are you sure that they're related? **

_Positive, they're both the same dirtiness…._

**Amazing…**

_I gotta go, Blair, say hi to Serena and Nate for me._

**Same here, Em, I'll text ya later. **

_I'll be waiting. _

We both hung up.

I began to walk up the stairs of the most elegant private school in Manhattan, when I heard squeals behind me.

"So…when were you going to tell us that you slept with Joe Bass?" Selena questioned.

"Um...I wasn't sure exactly when I was going to." I tried to laugh it off.

Demi and Selena gasped. They really needed to take acting lessons.

Thank the shopping heavens that Miley came then.

"Guys, let her breathe!" She exclaimed. That's when I noticed that more and more girls were surrounding me. I gave Miley an 'I-need-help-look' and sprinted up the stairs and into the school. Miley must've been right behind me, because I could see, out of the corner of my eye, some brunette hair flying everywhere from behind me.

**Joe's Point of View **

"Dude, how were you able to do Emily? She hardly lets any guy near her." David asked.

I shrugged; I really didn't want to talk to anyone except for Nick Humphrey, which was really hard to do if a crowd of guys were around you.

I spotted a blonde beauty being crowded by girls from across the street, I chuckled, at least she was going through the same problem I was.

"Guys…Guys…GUYS! Let Joseph breathe…" Nick practically screamed.

"Thanks, Nick." I replied, generously.

"Or should I say 'Hoesph' now?" Nick mumbled, as he sat into his seat next to my desk.

I hit him on the arm.

"Ouch…Joseph it is…" He mumbled, again.

I chuckled, and then the bell rang.

**Emily's Point Of View**

It was the middle of library when I started to feel sick. I ignored it. I usually always had a stomach ache, but it was never this bad.

When I started to feel my breakfast coming back up…I absolutely knew that something was wrong. I ran to the bathroom and puked all my guts up.

So, I decided to text Miley.

(**Miley, **_Lilly)_

_Hey, I'm in the girl's bathroom…puking…will you come, please? _

**Ouch, yeah, I'll be there in a minute.**

I closed my phone and bent my head over the toilet, throwing up again.

A few minutes after that, I heard Miley come in the bathroom. I just finished puking…for the 12th time. Something had to be wrong.

I looked up at Miley.

"E, how long have you been puking?" She asked.

"A few minutes…non-stop…ish …" I whispered hoarsely.

Miley sighed. Then, she bent down to pull back my hair while puked, again.

"I need to go home…" I mumbled as I flushed the toilet again.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." She sighed.

"Could we stop by CVS on the way, please?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with Miley. She was my best friend. Although, I was a little bit older than her, I was the most immature one. I think that the events from last night could prove that.

"Yeah, Em, we can." She said, softly, as she helped me up. For such a beautiful and smart girl…she really had a shitty choice in friends.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I walked out of the bathroom, then the school, with Miley following me.

See, at Constance, we are sometimes able to leave, because of photography class, which was what Miley and I were supposed to be in right now.

We got a taxi (which is hard to find in Manhattan,_ sometimes_) and went to the closest CVS. Miley must've known what we were in there for, because she went sprinted in and came back with a CVS bag.

I prayed to God that nobody from _Gossip Girl_ seen what Miley bought.

We went to my house then. My mother was in France, promoting her fashion line, and my father was…gay. No, seriously, he was gay; he was going out with some French dude who would correct him about what he would wear. Sounds freaky, right?

Miley gave me a reassuring glance as I went into the bathroom. I carried the CVS bag with me.

_A few minutes later…_

I was setting the timer to my phone. I walked back out and as I slowly would lie down on my bed. I was scared, I didn't know what to expect.

Miley would lie down next to me, she must've kept on refreshing the page on _Gossip Girl_, because every few seconds she would press the 'Refresh' button on her phone.

My phone beeped.

I closed my eyes, and then opened them. I made my way over to the bathroom and peered down….

I peered down to all three of the Pregnancy tests.

A tear trickled down my eye. They were all positive.

"Fuck, Joe…" Miley mumbled, "He better be able to help with the kid, or I swear he'll not be able to feel his…thing…for a really long time."

I laughed, softly. Even though Miley had been my friend for a long time she still wasn't able to say the 'dirty' things.

Back on subject now…

I'm, possibly, pregnant.

With Joseph Bass's kid

It was supposed to just be a fucking bet!

"Are you going to tell him?" Miley questioned, softly. I nodded my head in a 'yes'. When was I going to tell him? I had absolutely no idea.

But I would have to do it soon…very soon.

I just wonder how he'll take it.

Will he help me with the baby?

Or will he let me burn in hell with _our_ baby?


	5. Protective Side Of Things

**The Bet **

**Joe's Point of View**

When Miley came down and said that Emily was sick. Realization came over me.

_I made her pregnant, it's my fault._

The phrase kept on going around in my head. No wonder why she wasn't at her school after school today.

After I made an excuse to leave Miley and Nick, I rushed upstairs.

I followed the soft sound of someone puking. I finally found the small, petite, blonde bent over a toilet with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Emily…" I whispered softly, barely audible to even my ears. Although, her head shot up like a bullet when she heard her name being called…

She didn't need any words. I already understood.

I walked over and held her hair back as she threw up again.

"I'm really a manwhore, aren't I?" I whispered when she was done puking, Emily looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"No, you're just a Son of a Bitch…no offense." She weakly smirked.

"None taken…I get that a lot." I smiled.

With some effort, I carefully helped Emily up. Then, we held each other. Well, she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my toned neck while I held her limp (and now pregnant) body close to mine.

After a few minutes of silence Emily finally spoke up.

"My state of mind has finally gotten the better of me…I'm going to need you next to me, Joe, are you going to be able to help me?" Emily whimpered softly as I could feel one of her tears on my neck.

"Of course, babe, I'll be here for you and _our _child." I said into her hair as I kissed it softly.

Emily started to sob, so I hugged her tighter. I didn't know what else to do, but something inside of me went off.

It was my protective side of things.

I heard a chuckle and turned around, keeping one arm around Emily's waist.

"See! I told you they were going to go out!" Miley squealed.

"Yeah, you were right…again." Nick muttered.

I chuckled and I seen a small smile come onto Emily's face.

Then, I felt something I never felt before:

I felt happy,

I felt ecstatic,

I felt…_loved. _

I was in love with Emily Lillian Waldrof.

I was determined to figure out if she was in love with me, too.

I might just marry her, too…maybe.

But I knew that we were going to have fucking cute child.

**Author's Note: **

_**Sorry that this one is shorter than the others. **_

_**Recap: **__Joe has figured out that he made Emily pregnant. Emily asked Joe if he was going to help with the baby and he said yes. 'Jemily' was found out by Nick. That was already figured out by Miley. Oh, Joe is becoming protective over Emily, too. And, of course, Joe feels loved and says that he is going to possibly marry Emily someday. _

_Does anyone else think that Joe and Emily are going to have a cute child? _

_I know I do. _

_**S**__. Sobieski_


	6. You're a Womanizer

**The Bet**

**Emily's Point of View:**

Wow, this was unusual.

I used to have my virginity but now it's gone.

I used to have a non-pregnant body, but now that's gone, too.

I used to have a dream of going to Yale, but yet again that's gone.

Oh and here is the best one, I used to hate Joseph Adam Bass, but now…

I can't even begin to explain the way I feel for him.

My life is so weird right now, it is too hard to explain the words of it….or is it describe?

Oh well, I have hormones and I don't have to use correct word choice.

Hehe…one of the best things about being pregnant…

Oh! I might this brings me back to what I'm doing right now.

I'm having my first check-up, for the baby, and Joe came.

I mean, it's not like he seen it all before, right? Anyways, the ultra sound seems to be going well and—

"Emily," the nurse broke me out of my mind babble, "The baby is doing well, and should proceed with the normal growing speed. And as for you…" The nurse turned to Joe, "How dare you get this young, innocent, sweet girl pregnant!" The nurse walked out, but I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I was free to go away from the hospital.

"Don't say anything…" Joe mumbled, I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from my mouth. With that, Joe and I left the hospital and into a taxi cab, going back to my house, I think.

'_Womanizer…your-your-you're a womanizer. Womanizer, oh…"_

Joe raised an eyebrow as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

(**E-Emily, **_C-Chuck)_

"_Well, just the Waldrof that I wanted to talk to."_

"**Nice to speak to you, too, Chuck." **

Joe's eyes widened and mouthed 'Don't tell him anything'

"**So, why did you call Chuck?"**

"_Oh, I just read a little something on Gossip Girl…"_

I immediately hit Joe, who let out a small yelp, and grabbed his cell phone from him, immediately going to _Gossip Girl, _and I held my breath.

"**Well, you know how Gossip Girl is Chuck."**

"_Of course, all Bass's are attracted to Waldrof's."_

"**You have no idea…" **

"_So, are you pulling off a Blair Waldrof?"_

"**No, not exactly, I was kinda thinking of playing a Serena, but seeing that a certain Bass got his ass kicked by Serena's boyfriend, I don't think I could pull it off." **

A small smile came onto my lips.

"_Spoken like a true Waldrof….so, has my brother been treating the women properly?"_

I smiled,

"**Better than you know." **

"_That's what I like to hear." Chuck chuckled. _

"**Have you talked to my sister lately?" **

"_Nope, but that kinda has something to do with another thing I called about." _

"**And that would be…?"**

"_Well, Blair, Serena, Nate, and I were thinking about coming back to New York for a visit."_

"**WHAT?!"**

"_Ow, Emily, watch how loud you scream."_

"**Oh, sorry, but, um, Miley and I are watching an episode of 90210, and yeahh…"**

Thank the Lord that Chuck doesn't know me well enough to know that I don't watch 90210.

"_Yeah, well, I'll be sure to call you later, Waldrof." _

"**I look forward to it, Bass." **

We both hung up.

"Why did Chuck call?" Joe asked, clearly he didn't hear the terrifying news that could make the secret break open.

"Your brother is coming home…" I replied.

"What?" Joe asked, disbelieved.

"…and so are my sister and Miley's sister." I mumbled.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Joe spoke.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

There was no way that Joe and I would be made for it this week, or weekend, with our families.

We are so dead.

**Author's Note: **

_**It's 11:10 PM, and I have school tomorrow. But, hey, I updated. **_

**Recap: **_**Emily has counted the things that she has lost…and possibly gained. Although, she has said that she doesn't know how to explain her feelings for Joseph. Does anyone see Jemily sparking? Emily was also counted in mind babble during her first doctor's appointment for her and Joe's baby. Then, hilariously, Joe was rebuked by the nurse giving Emily the check-up. Finally, while in the car with Joe, Emily received a call from none other than, Chuck Bass. Learning that Chuck, Blair, and Serena are going to be coming from where they are now, to New York.**_

_**Does anybody think that there is going to be a yelling match between two certain people?**_

_**It's a possibility. **_

_**S.**__ Sobieski_


	7. So Not Helping

**The Bet**

**Joe's Point of View**

I held Emily's hair back, not daring to let one piece of hair fall; Emily was having morning sickness again.

Which made me feel guilty, because I was the one who caused this.

Emily stopped puking and lifted her head up.

"You okay?" I whispered softly.

Emily nodded.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked.

"You can cook?" She seemed bewildered.

"Amazingly, yes." I smiled.

"Okay."

After I helped Emily up, we both went downstairs to my kitchen. Emily, getting her energy back, jumped up and sat on the counter, watching me make some eggs and toast.

"So, is this what you do to every girl that comes to your apartment?" Emily smiled.

"Nope, only you." I smiled.

When I was finished making Emily's food, I went over to give it to her, but she set it down and pulled me over to her by my shirt. And kissed me, which is a very…unusual thing for Emily to do.

"Aren't I usually the one that starts these kinds of things?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I felt like being in control for once." Emily flirted as she her hands went to my thighs, I gasped, but Emily just kept on smiling and kissed me.

But I wasn't going to let her win, I kissed her right back and soon we were in a deep make-out session. I put my arms around her petite waist, not pressing hard, or holding hard on her stomach. After a few minutes, I heard someone clear their throat, Emily pulled away, followed by me, who turned around from where I was standing, and still stood in front of Emily.

"Chuck?" Emily and I said in unison.

"I come home to see my little brother, and see him making out with a Waldroff, never thought that I'd see the day that this would happen." Chuck said, casually.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower…" Emily trailed off.

"Okay." I mumbled, she gave me a small peck on the lips before leaving. Then I watched her leave, making sure she didn't hurt herself in normal Emily fashion.

"She's a Waldroff, Joseph!" Chuck hissed as Emily was in the bathroom.

"So what?" I asked.

"So, you can't date a Waldroff! It's against the rules!" Chuck practically yelled.

"Just because your relationship with Blair didn't go well, doesn't mean that you can ruin mine with Emily!" I yelled back.

Chuck seemed a little taken aback by my comment, but I didn't care, I only cared about protecting my relationship with Emily. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…" Chuck mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

"So…was she good?"

"Chuck!"

"Sorry, didn't know what else to say."

"Then don't say anything."

I looked at him, and he looked at me. We both started to laugh.

"That's never even remotely possible."

"Yeah."

_**Meanwhile, with Emily…**_

**Emily's point of view…**

_There is absolutely no way that Chuck is going to keep this a secret! He is a Bass after all…but Joe is a Bass, too, and he can keep a secret…no, STOP It Emily! You're talking to yourself now. And you left your clothes in Joe's room…that's just smart. And now there are __**two**__ Bass's in the house. _

I broke myself off of my mind babble and carefully, and quietly, opened the bathroom door, and tiptoed my way out of the bathroom, clutching the bathroom towel around me, praying to God that nobody comes up.

I reach my destination, and carefully open the door, and go in. Making a small yelp noise when I see my sister, Blair, sitting on Joe's unmade bed (No comment on how it was made that way) and slipped and fell on the floor.

"Ouch, Blair, you could've told me you'd be here."

"Well, I didn't expect that you would be."

Realizing that I didn't lock the door, and Joe probably heard me fall, I quickly locked the door just as Joe knocked on it.

"You okay, Em?" Joe asked, I could hear him being slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just forgot to grab my clothes." I looked over at Blair who had a hand over her mouth, which was dropped, and I heard Chuck's faint chuckle which was followed by a 'oof' when, I assume, Joe smacked his brother on the stomach.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, I will."

Once I heard a pair of footsteps in the hallway cease to exist, I looked up at Blair, who was muffling laughter.

"A Bass, Emily? Seriously, I thought that you could do better than that."

I rolled my eyes, "its fine, Blair…" I trailed off.

"You have him begging at your feet."

"I do not!" I shrieked.

"Oh, just wait until Nate finds out…and Gossip Girl!" Blair smiled, "My little sister will finally get her piece of the Waldrof gossip, I am so proud!" Blair wiped away a fake tear.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Joe's closet, I was planning on wearing one of his white-collared long sleeve shirts today, but rolling up the sleeves to my elbows, and just a regular pair of jeans.

"Oh, sweetie, you're really not thinking about wearing that, are you?" Typical Blair, wanting me to change my casual wear.

"Not every day is a party," I mumbled.

"Yes, I know, but you're in Manhattan!" Blair practically exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and began to change into my clothes.

"So, how's Serena?" I asked, trying to come up with a conversation, hiding the fact that I was having troubles buttoning my pants.

"She's fine, sends her love, we're going to go to the Palace for dinner, you are free to come." Blair noted.

I nodded and mumbled an 'okay'.

"So…Nate's going to be there to, right?"

Blair nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Don't tell him about Joe, please." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Emily C'mon!" Blair exclaimed.

"Please Blair; you know how Nate gets protective over me!" I exclaimed back.

"Exactly, this could make excellent gossip."

"Please, Blair, please." I whimpered softly.

It took a few minutes of doing that, but she caved and we went downstairs, with me wearing one of Joe's shirts and jeans, and Blair looking high-classy like she always does, if someone didn't know us they wouldn't think that we were sisters.

I assumed my original position and sat on the counter, grabbing Joe by his collar and pulling him over to me. I heard Chuck chuckle, and Blair giggle, but I didn't really care. All I thought of was Joe.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then turned him around, so that way his back was facing me. I imagine that his facial expression was bewildered because Chuck was laughing and so was Blair. I gently kissed him on his neck, and placed my arms around his neck. Followed by placing my chin on his shoulder.

I whispered in his ear, "We're going to the Palace tonight for dinner with Blair, Chuck, Serena, and, um, Nate."

"Nate!" Joe half-shrieked. "He'll kill me if he finds out I'm sleeping with, and having a child, with you…but mostly the sleeping with part." Joe mumbled the part about 'having a child with' but said the rest out loud.

"Please? For me?" I asked.

"Emily…he'll kill me!" Joe said.

"Please…" I whispered as I kissed him on the neck.

"Emily…" Joe was losing the battle.

"Please." I whispered even more softly and kissed him on the back of his neck.

"Emily…" Joe continued.

"Please." I practically whimpered as I slid my cold hands up Joe's shirt, making him jump a little.

"Fine." Joe mumbled.

I smiled against his back, "We have to act like we hate each other again, though."

"Oh, that's definitely the toughest." Blair said.

"Yeah it is, especially when you keep on picturing the person on your bed naked." Chuck supplied.

I felt Joe take in a sharp intake of air, and I smiled.

"You are so not helping Chuck!" Joe exclaimed.


	8. Say Them and I'm Yours

**The Bet, **

**Emily's Point of View**

"Nate!" I exclaimed when I seen who I always considered as my big brother.

"Emily?" Nate looked around, searching for me.

I smiled and ran to him, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, hugging him. Nate staggered a bit but regained his balance.

I seen Joe gulp and look at Chuck out of the corner of my eye. Chuck, in turn, just shrugged and gave out a low chuckle.

"I missed you, Nate!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Emily." Nate said as he carefully put me down. He pushed me back gently to arms length to get a better look at me. "God, you've grown."

"I need a drink." Joe mumbled. Chuck nodded, and followed his brother inside to the bar.

I smiled, and shivered a bit.

"We should be getting inside now; Serena wants to see you, too." Nate said as he led me to the doors of the Palace.

I nodded and followed Nate. When I seen another blonde beauty, I smiled. I snook up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, Stranger." I said, smiling.

"Oh my God, Emily!" Serena exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged my other older sister a hug. Even though she wasn't my sister, she has been in my life long enough to be a part of it.

After a few 'hi's and hello's from my older brothers and sisters. We all sat down around a table. I made sure that I sat next to Joe. Nate sat on the other side of me, followed by Blair, and across from Blair was Serena then Dan followed by Jenny. Although, Chuck was sitting across from Joe, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

I was enjoying this. I had my hand oh-so-casually on Joe's leg, while I was talking to Nate. Joe's hand was somewhat shaking as he drank his liquor. I kept on moving my hand up and down each time I leaned.

When Nate got up and went to the bathroom, I turned my attention towards Joe. Putting on my act of hating Joe, we started talking to each other. We were talking about random things…mostly liquor.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Joe said.

"You just love it when a girl talks to you." I replied.

"Actually, I think its better when they don't talk." Joe smirked.

I closed my eyes, and re-opened them. I looked at the table.

"I'll be right back." I said as I stood up.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Joe said as he stood up too.

We both glanced at each other and went out separate exits. I searched through the crowds, looking for Joe, and when I found him, I ran up to him and jumped, wrapping my legs around him and just started to make-out with him. He made out back.

I heard dozens of phone cameras clicking and millions of cell phones ringing. And even a few gasps here and there. I held Joe closer.

But then it just stopped, the cameras, the phones, and the crowds parted. I pulled away from Joe and looked to see what all the fuss was about. Joe set me down, and nodded towards the person that was standing at the opening of the crowd way.

"Emily?" Nate asked.

"Nate…I…" But Nate had already tackled Joe. And they were fighting. More camera phones started to click. I tried to step in and help, but I was hit in the stomach by Nate, and I fell backwards, and hard onto the marble floor, I gasped.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe kick Nate off of him. Joe rushed over to me.

"Emily, are you okay?" Joe asked, worriedly.

"I don't know." I said, still gasping for air.

"Deep breaths, Emily, please, you can do this." Joe said, pleading, almost.

"What'd I do?" Nate asked.

"You hit her in the stomach, Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah, I know that, but she doesn't usually do that." Nate reasoned.

"It's because she fucking pregnant, dammit!" Joe yelled at Nate.

"She's pr-pregnant?" Nate asked, I heard a few gasps in the crowd around us.

"Isn't that what I just fucking said?" Joe screamed at Nate.

Then it went black.

**Joe's Point of view…**

We went to the hospital as fast as we could. Most people were worried about Emily, not the baby. But I was worried about both of them, both Emily and the baby. They both were my life now.

I couldn't help but silently cry. It was my fault that Emily was hit in the stomach. It was my fault that she lost her virginity to me. It's my fault that she became pregnant. It is my entire fault.

I didn't care who seen me cry, or how many pictures that crowds took, or how much gossip was going to come out of this. All I cared about was Emily and our child.

I sat in the intensive care unit waiting room, looking up at the ceiling with tears streaking down my face. Nate has tried repeatedly with 'I'm sorry, Joe' and 'I didn't know that she was pregnant.'

I don't give a damn what he didn't know.

All I know is that it's a possibility that someone died.

"Family of Lilly Waldrof?" a doctor came out. I quickly wiped my tears and joined Blair to talk to the doctor. "Who was the father of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"I was." I choked out. I knew something was bad when the doctor said _was_ instead of _is._

"We lost the baby, but Emily made it through, you are free to see her when you want to, Mr. Jonas." The doctor said before he walked away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I walked straight to Emily's room and closed the doors, locked the door, closed the blinds, and I looked at Emily. I softly said, "Hey babe."

Emily smiled a bit, and quietly said, "Hey."

I don't know how to tell her, so I sat down on her bed and held her hands. "I'm so happy you're okay." I said softly.

"What about the baby?" Emily asked.

I blinked back tears, "The baby didn't make it, Em."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Emmy."

Emily started to cry. I moved her over carefully and just held her in her bed. Crying a bit myself, too. After a while, the tears ran out. Out of now where we just both stopped crying. I wiped away Emily's tears with my thumb. ;

Out of nowhere, Emily kissed me. And for some reason that I don't even know why, I kissed her back. It deepened. When Emily started to unbutton my pants, I pulled away.

"Emily, we can't." I said, quietly.

"Please, Joe, please…" Emily whispered. Through all the pain that she has been through today, I needed to give something to her. I kissed her again and pulled away quickly.

"3 words, 8 letters, say them and I'm yours." I said, quietly.


	9. Who's Sleeping With Who?

**The Bet, **

**Emily's Point of view…**

It has officially been two weeks since I last seen Joe, and I felt like I was going to die if I didn't see him soon. But since it was officially two weeks since I seen Joe, which means it's been two weeks since I lost my child.

Blair moved in, which is good I guess. It's better than being lonely. And I really have a shitty taste in friends, because Nate has resumed his older brother mode, ever since I forgave him.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the Bass's door. I was hoping that Joe was going to be there, but that was replaced with confusion. Especially since Chuck opened the door, usually by this time Chuck would be a bar…or strip club, one of the two.

"Hey Chuck." I said, casually.

Chuck nodded, "Hey Emily." After a while of awkward silence Chuck added, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure…is Joe here?" I asked.

"Not at the moment…but you're free to stay, my brother is such a bore." Chuck said as he rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "He's not boring all the time."

Chuck chuckled, "Do you want anything to drink?"

I shrugged, "Give me your best."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Of a drink!" I exclaimed, blushing almost.

"You look really cute when you blush." Chuck mumbled as he gave me my drink.

I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head and smiled, "I remember when I was 14 you told me something. It was hilarious."

"When you grow boobs, and we went out, it would only be an affair, nothing more." Chuck recited.

"Exactly." I smiled, as I looked at Chuck. "We would make a horrible couple." I began to laugh, joined by Chuck. And when the laughing ceased we both looked at each other, long and hard.

Soon I found myself on Chuck's bed, being torn of my clothes, as I tore off someone else's. I looked up, only to see the ceiling. Chuck was kissing my neck.

"Chuck, we can't." I moaned.

"Only an affair, nothing more." Chuck said as he looked up at me. I looked into his eyes and nodded a little. Then, I kissed Chuck with as much passion as I could muster.

Only about an hour later, I found myself exiting the Bass's apartment…in only a long sleeve collared shirt…and a scarf.

I shook my head as I ran down the streets of Manhattan looking for my house quickly. And when I did I rejoiced and ran up the stairs and straight to the shower.

I sighed, my life really sucks. I watched as steam poured out of the shower. I climbed in and sat down on the tub, letting the water come over me. When, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I mumbled. I really didn't want to see anyone. But when the door opened and I heard footsteps, "Blair if that's you, go away, now please." But when the footsteps didn't cease I added, "you too, Chuck!'

"What about me?" Joe whispered.

I held my breath. And when he got in and all he had one were swimming trunks, I wanted to die…and do something that I can't mention to him. I pulled up my legs to my chest so that way Joe could sit. Which he did.

After minutes of staring intently staring at each other I whispered,

"What are you doing here Joe?"

Joe shrugged, and as I watched his shoulders move up and down, I couldn't take it anymore, I missed Joe, and I needed Joe. There was no way that we were going to leave this shower without a fight first.

I couldn't help but kiss Joe, who gladly kissed back; we were both in the way of the shower head, so we were both getting hit with rain as we sat. Joe pulled me onto his lap, which I gladly obliged. After a few minutes, somehow Joe's swimming trunks ended out of the shower. And we were in a deep make out session, which lead to something else.

After an hour, that only felt like a few minutes, Joe pulled away, and so did I. Joe was under me, so we stayed in our positions and I let my head fall down on his chest. When Joe mentioned that the water was freezing and I was turning a little blue, I turned off the water, and we both got out of the shower.

"Within you, I lose myself," Joe started, and I looked up at him, with one of my eyebrows arched, "Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again." Joe smirked as he sat on the bathroom counter, with a towel wrapped around his waist tightly.

I shook my head as I smiled. I began to put my clothing on, going from the bottom to the top. So, first I put on my underwear and shorts. I knew Joe was watching me intently, almost as if he was trying to figure me out.

Then when I was trying to put my bra on, I looked at Joe, and turned around so he could help me.

"Could you help me please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Joe replied, I felt him starting to get the back of my bra situated. "You know that I'm used to taking this off, right?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

After a few minutes I felt Joe's lips against my neck, and I smiled, but I pulled away from Joe who started pouting, and stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my head and sighed, realizing that he was still in his towel.

"Didn't you bring any clothes?" I asked.

Joe laughed nervously before replying with a short and simple, "Um…no." Then, he smiled nervously.

I shook my head and laughed, "I'll go look to see if you left anything here last time…" I trailed off, while Joe nodded. I went to my room and looked in the pair of drawers that Joe had here. I couldn't help but smile when I seen he only had a white long-sleeve collared shirt (which I wore home the day I told him we were going to the Palace) and a pair of blue skin-tight jeans.

And he had boxers, too, of course. I grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom. Joe was sitting with his legs across my bathroom counter, probably showing them off to try and torture me. Hehe, like that would happen…psh. I shook my head and laughed.

"Here are your clothes, Joseph." I said, smiling. I handed Joe his clothes and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Joseph asked.

"Downstairs to make something to eat." I replied, trying my best to look a bit bored.

"Um…I think I pulled a muscle! Yeah…oh, ow." Joe said as he moved his arm.

"And…?" I asked.

Joe sighed, "Could you help me, please?" I smiled, and then I got a text. Without even looking at the caller ID and Joe did the same.

_**Hey People! **_

**Now I know you have been missing my blogs, but I have the juiciest gossip yet! **

Now, I'm sure that we all know of **E** and **J**'s make out at **E**'s party, but I guess it didn't stop there. Just a week ago **E** was found, legs over waist, for **J**, littlerly, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and making out with him. Making him appear to become **E**'s new lover. But big brother, **N**, ruined the moment and tackled **J**. **E **tried to stop the fight but got hit in the stomach by **N**.

Well, long story short, **E** was pregnant by **J**'s baby. But they lost the baby caused to the blow of from **N.**

And I know that you all already know this, my dears. So, I'm going to come out with my newest and untold gossip yet!

**E** was found running in the streets of Manhattan wearing only a long sleeved collar shirt, and, here comes the best part, scarf.

Now, correct me if I'm wrong which I'm not, but isn't it **C**'s signature?

Was **E** marked by **C**?

I suppose so.

And **J **was found in the window of our old Queen **B**'s room gazing out of the room…only wearing briefs, and breathing heavily.

So, was **J **marked by **B**?

It's going to be a clash of the siblings, so _**don't **_run and get the parents. I want to see how this plays out. And I know you're dying to know too.

You know you love me,

XOXO

_Gossip Girl. _

I looked up at Joe, who had finished reading too, and looked up at me.

"You slept with him?!" Joe exclaimed.

"You slept with her?!" I yelled.


	10. She's Coming BackRight?

The Bet. 

Chuck's Point of view…

_**Later that night…**_

**When I received my text message from Gossip Girl, I held my breath. This was going to shatter Emily, which was the last thing that I wanted it to do. I didn't even want Gossip Girl to have a part in this. **

**So, I started to pack my bags. If I left right now, I could dodge having to talk to Joe, and I could make it to the airport for a trip to England. **

**I started to pack my bags quickly. Only preparing 6 months worth of clothes, I think that should be enough. And Joe wouldn't even have the guts to come into my room, so I was safe with that. **

**I arranged for my limo to come and pick me up from the Palace. I grabbed my bags, and my phone and set out for my departure. I walked out to the Palace and sat on a nearby bench as I waited for my limo. **

**When the limo pulled up the most peculiar thing happened. It was different than usual, and most unexpected. But in Manhattan and you're a teenager a lot of things are unexpected. **

"**Where would you like to go tonight, Mr. Bass?" George, my limo driver, asked me. **

"**The Airport." George nodded as he grabbed my bags and started to put them back in the trunk. When I started to open the door, George interjected. **

"**By the way, Mr. Bass, you have a passenger." George said. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door to see a blonde beauty. **

"**I'm going to smile like nothings wrong, talk like everything's perfect. Act like it's all a dream, and pretend it's not hurting." Emily said. I got into the limo, wordlessly, and I put my arm around Emily's shoulders, reassuringly. **

"**Did you pack?" Emily nodded. I nodded too. "I'll be your friend, your bed buddy, anything that you want me to be, Emily. I'm the one who got you into this mess, so I'm going to try and help you out of it." Emily nodded. **

"**Thanks, Chuck." She whispered. **

"**Anytime….anytime, Emily." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Meanwhile, with Joe. **_

_**Joe's point of view. **_

I sighed as I walked up the steps to my apartment. Chuck moved in, but I had a feeling he'd be long gone. When I got to the apartment, I opened the door, took my jacket off, and went to the mini wet bar. I really needed a drink. And there I found a note, and another one. 

The first one was from Chuck and it was on the refrigerator. I read: 

_Dear Joseph, _

_Sorry about everything. There should be some leftover alcohol in the fridge. _

_And by the way, Emily wasn't the one who started everything, it was me. I told her that it'd be 'an affair, nothing more.' Only because you and Emily weren't going out at the time. And I'm guessing that when you got the text message from Gossip Girl, you two already made up and all that love stuff. _

_Wish you the best, _

_Chuck. _

The second note was in the fridge, right on my favorite drink. I held my breath as I read the author of the note. It was from Emily. 

_Dear Joseph, _

_I'm guessing that I'm not here with you right now, so you must know that I slept with Chuck. _

_I'm truly sorry, but that wasn't my fault, and I'm also guessing that we probably made up, but that's not going to happen very long. _

_Oh, by the way, I'm leaving. I'm not sure where but I'll be back, I just don't know when. I need to clear my head to see if I'm making the right decision. _

_With all my love, _

_Emily. _

I sighed, I felt horrible now. Especially since Emily was leaving. And I wasn't sure where she was, or when she was going to be back which really sucked. 

I went to my bed and laid there, soon I fell asleep, leaving all my memories of Chuck and Emily behind, and going into my dream. 

My dream consisted of a game, and how it was between a boy and a girl. 

They both loved each other, but couldn't say it to each other, because they were only together because of the game. If they did, they both would get bored. 

When my dream ended in darkness, I woke up with a start. And sighed. If my dream was telling me something, it was about Emily and I. 

I wasn't going to let Emily and I just be about the game. I was going to love her…whenever she got back from where she was. 

The only thing is: 

Will she ever come back? 

_________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **

Of course there is going to be a sequel. It's going to be called 'The Game' and the new story trailer will be up for it soon, it'll be on my account so you might have to subscribe to that story too. 

Tell me if I should make a sequel though, because I really enjoy making these, and I hope that you guys will want to wonder what's going to happen to Joe and Emily….and Chuck. 

Review? 

: ]

**S.**_Sobieski_


End file.
